Fighting Against the Founders
by Icestorm321
Summary: Matthew's brother is dead-and leaves him a whole rebellion to lead. In a dreadful dystopian society ruled by fearless leader A.K. see Matthew and his band of rebels step up to challenge the powerful army of the government. The choice is his to rice up to the challenge; but does he have what it takes to be a rebel? Read more in the Hetlalia Fan-fic!


_5 months later..._

Matthew sat at his small desk, drab in the corner of the dim-lit building. He sat in a small chair overlooking the entity of his tiny office. Two small posters hung on the walls; one of the local Hockey Teams, and the world map adjacent. One picture frame of himself lay on his desk, next to a lone crisp yellow rose(Alfred's favorite). Matthew clutched a second frame in his hands, one of his brother, smiling back. Matthew smiled too, though it quickly faded when he realized what his brother left him; a whole rebellion to lead.

It had not been long since Alfred had died, leaving Matthew in charge of the cause, something Ludwig was not too happy about, nor was Matthew. How could he lead something like this? It was a question he had long pondered on in moments like this. Quiet and miserable...wishing Alfred was there to cheer up the mood as usual. Matthew looked down at the picture one last time before there was a loud rapping on the door and he threw it back in his desk.

"Matthew? Are you in there?", a female voice questioned, walking in, noticing him sitting at his desk, " Oh! There you are! You have to stop hiding like that, there's paper work to do!" She exclaimed as she threw enough paper on his desk to fill a crate.

"I know Elizabeta...I was just taking a break," Matthew whispered, but Elizabeta just shook her head.

"A BREAK!?" She shouted, throwing her hands into the air. She threw herself down into a chair and sat for a minute, regaining her composure. She started again in a more calm voice; "As your adviser, Matthew, I suggest that you should take work more seriously. R.I.G. Is falling behind the charts, and I think the government is getting a but suspicious. This is why..."

Matthew shrunk into his seat, blocking out Elizabeta's speech. Sure, he should be listening, but he had more important things on his mind-larger than just business matters. R.I.G was the "company" which he ran, a factory devoted to aiding the poorer areas of the nation. Areas which the government took no action helping, nor took any interest in. Though, the company was just a cover as the_real_ reason was a rebel forces unit that planned to overthrow the government, and it's head, A.K. (No one knew his real name).

Lately, A.K. has become suspicious about R.I.G., so they had to work under the radar. Which was a main reason why Elizabeta, and many others, were so snappy recently. Matthew again wished that Alfred were there to lighten the mood, but no Alfred came. So Matthew sat there and listened to Elizabeta as she nagged on until she was fully content and finally walked out the door. With a silent 'thank god' he straightened himself up and began writing.

*FLASHBACK*

Ludwig, sword in hand, advanced upon the enemy. Dressed in black cargo pants topped with a yellow-green jacket, caked in mud and sweat. With full force, he thrust his sword in the air atop the most visible point in the field; the sign to advance. Rain poured down on all in the wide field, and soon future battleground. Dozens of rebel soldiers ran onto the muddy field, ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for such a small cause.

_One cannon rings_.  
Government soldiers line the field, preparing for battle.

_Second cannon rings_.  
Rebels slow a little in fear. The oppressive enemy above stands tall, like menacing statues. The silence is painful. Alfred approaches the front.

_Third cannon rings_.  
The enemy guns are loaded, and Rebels slow even more. Some question their actions, others still advance. Alfred starts to taunt the enemy.

_Fourth cannon rings_.  
The enemy position their guns, ready to fire. Rebels stop. Alfred still taunts. The government soldiers do not respond. The albino in the back raises his hand, holding up the bright blue and red government flag. It rains harder than ever. Alfred stops. The albino drops the flag.

_Last cannon rings..._

"MATTHEW WAKE UP!"

*End of Flashback*

Matthew erupted from his chair and pointed a short pen at the person standing in front of them. A pen that would have to be his weapon in emergency.

"Your not going to kill me with that, are you?" The voice chuckled, in it's rough voice. Laughing as though Matthew was the poorest excuse of a threat. Which he knew he was. He dropped the pen back on his desk with discouragement and sat himself back down, rather depressed. Though the boy in front of him beamed.

"Hey Abel...what do you need?" Matthew asked.

"Well..." Abel frowned, also taking a seat. "We need to talk."


End file.
